


The color of the days

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Prideshipping, References to Depression, it's gay love between two guys, prideship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Yami suffers from depression and nothing seems to help him, he had no one around him to make him smile again.At least, he thought so before...





	The color of the days

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally created for a prompt, but I didn't finished at time so here I am posting this now. 
> 
> Hope you like it! (and don't hate me because of my grammar mistakes, english is not my native language oops)

The color grey was over his bright amethyst eyes, so depressed was the boy that nothing managed to get him out of his inactive bubble in which nothing gave him motivation to stay happy. Every waking morning he just wanted to go back to sleep, constantly wondering why he had to get out of bed.

The only thing he thought about was Yuugi and his friends, he knew that if he didn't get up, that if he didn't pretend to be alive, then he'd worry them.

Yami was the only one who knew the reason of his emotional breakdown, something he was hiding in the depths of his heart, pretending to be someone with high expectations about his future every day, just for the sake of satisfying his friends, and keeping them in quiet and happy days.

If before he didn't know who _he_ was, what was his name or about his past, then, now he was a complete stranger when he looked himself in the mirror, because Yami was so much time pretending feelings full of content and motivation for the people he loved, that when he stopped to think what he _really_ wanted…

...he was lost.

Yami was tired, every day it was harder to get out of bed with his head up, he didn't had energy to use, he sought some excuse to not leave the house, vaguely had desires to eat, his body rejected everything.

He didn't even had the energy to burst into tears.

There was nothing, no one to hold onto. His friends insisted on being his support, but Yami resigned himself to think that he was the one who should be his friends' support and nothing else.

As if he were the older brother of everyone. He had to stay strong for them, but the emptiness in his soul hurt too much and every second managed to end the little that was left of spirit.

It was depressing and frustrating.

Some people said that you would feel better if you let it all out, however, speaking of this with a 'professional' in the matter, Yami felt that he did not say enough and that the ' expert ' was not giving him the solution he wanted.

Perhaps he was being incoherent and immature, but it was still almost impossible for him to genuinely smile again.

He resigned that let it all out was not the solution, and all he had to do was swallow all that depression and try to go ahead for those who loved him.

His new work in KaibaCorp distracted him, he helped Kaiba with his new projects, testing each of his new technologies. Still, it didn't help him that Kaiba, of all people, insisted on him to put a good face and raise his chin every second.

He knew Kaiba, and he knew that he could not stand these moods, but he couldn't help it, his emotions were going terrible at him and he just couldn't change his moods. It was out of his control, and his job was the only place he was away from his friends and could leave for a few hours the false smile.

If he explained all this to his rival, he would just waste his time and end up feeling more irritated than he expected . Kaiba would mock his weakness, pressure him to change his behavior, and that was the least Yami needed right now.

The sunset embraced KaibaCorp's building, the only time of day that Yami 'enjoyed' were these, when the sky turned completely dark and took a long walk home, which gave him time to hear from his mp3 the songs most suited to his heart.

Ironically, loneliness was his only comfort.

Why? Because he didn't have to pretend to anyone.

Still, this was ruined as he was about to leave the KaibaCorp's building and a familiar, deep voice stopped him.

"Yami, stay right there." Kaiba commanded, and Yami could do nothing but obey, without avoiding sighing and rolling his eyes.

Kaiba had disappeared from his sight, to do who knows what, and it was the perfect opportunity for Yami to leave, yet curiosity forced him to stay. Kaiba returned showing himself a little more agitated than usual, walking to his rival until he stood by his side.

Yami looked at him confused.

"I'll walk you home." He said suddenly.

"What?! No!"Yami answered without thinking, seeing clearly how Kaiba was furiously beginning to frown, so he decided to correct himself, to avoid an argument that would cause him a severe headache. "I mean, it's not necessary, I always do these walks alone, and it doesn't bother me."

"I wasn't asking you if you'd be comfortable with my company, nor am I waiting for your approval. I have to leave something to Yuugi." He explained coldly.

Yami blinked. "Yuugi? And why don't you give it to me and I'll give it to Yuugi?"

"I'm talking to you as your boss, not an acquaintance. So, don't argue with me." Kaiba was clenching his fists. Yami swallowed the complaints once again, and decided to obey Kaiba outside of working hours.

He felt too strange and uncomfortable walking next to his rival as if they were completely normal people, in the only conditions in which he had seen Kaiba had been in duels and at work, so this was something new for Yami , and he wasn't liking it.

Kaiba's silence was almost exasperating, giving Yami the feeling that he had to say something to make things less boring, but at the same time, it was convenient for Yami to walk beside him without any complaint or other reprimand, almost as if he were walking alone. Yami even had the need to seize the moment and listen to music; his fingers grazed the headphones of the mp3 that was hidden in his pocket, but a little voice in his head told him that it wasn't right to separate from the real world while having his stubborn rival walking by his side, who would surely totally disapprove Yami's wishes.

Yami sighed, the temptation was too much, and he couldn't stay a second without listening to his favorite songs during a long walk. So he decided to take the risk. "Do you mind if I listen to music?"

He felt pathetic to ask his rival something like that, but he preferred to make sure before seeing him complain while listening _Breathe_ _Underwater_.

And Kaiba gave this incredulous look to him, wrinkling his nose almost as if he was asking if he was joking.

But instead, he asked:

"Do you always do this?"

It was Yami's time to be incredulous and confused. "Do what?"

"Separate yourself from your surroundings when you are alone and unprotected." He replied, confusing the little duelist even more.

"Alone and unprotected?"

"Yes, as you'll see, the streets are dark and almost empty, if you listen to your music, your attention level is greatly reduced, and you find yourself unprotected from potential attackers." Kaiba explained seriously.

Yami arched an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were so paranoid. I've been doing this for the last few months I've been working with you, and nothing's happened to me, besides, you're by my side, if there's danger, you'll let me know, won't you?"

And he winked at him, pulling out his headphones.

Yami didn't want to waste any more time with Kaiba.

"And how do you expect me to let you know if you'll be in your little musical bubble?" Kaiba continued to complain, ending Yami's patience.

"You'll find a way." Yami was already irritated, he had everything ready to put on his headphones and relax, but Kaiba kept talking to him.

"I won't, and I suggest you leave that stupid escape plan." Kaiba took the mp3 out of his hands, taking the headphones out of his ears.

They stopped walking.

"What the…?! Give that back to me!" Yami began pulling Kaiba's coat, pretending to have his belongings back in his hand, but as stubborn as his rival was, he just kept moving the music player away from him.

"You need to face the real world!"

Hearing this, tears began to fall from Yami's eyes. "Who says I'm running away!? What's wrong with me wanting to relax a bit?!"

"I don't think that's just relaxing. People like you seek the first distraction to get away from their responsibilities, stay in their comfort zone and never seek to improve." Kaiba insisted coldly, watching a tear fall down his rival's cheek.

Was he…?

"You don't know anything about me! You think I'm not the first person who wants to stop feeling that way? I'm trying! I'm trying to get out of this void that's killing me! This is the only time of day when I can relax! Is it too much to ask!? "

His voice had broken, the tears went out of control, and a feeling of regret went up Kaiba's throat.

"I can't take it anymore, Kaiba! I don't want to live!"

It was the first time he said that out loud, and that he allowed someone to hear his true feelings. Honestly, Kaiba had damaged him so much with his words. He didn't need to hear any of that.

Yami was tired, very tired.

His knees weakened, he squatted as he covered his face with both hands, trying to calm his crying, reminding himself that he couldn't see himself like this in public.

Why couldn't he stop crying?

Yami felt warm hands hug his and try to show his face. "Shhh, calm down." Kaiba used a voice so soft that he found it so relaxing to hear it, genuinely he was calming down, squeezing his rival's hands to prevent him from letting go, because for some reason, he felt that if he separated from him he would lose the little sanity he had left.

With his thumb, he wiped the tears that marked his cheeks. Kaiba felt responsible for making him feel that way. Honestly, he decided to walk him home because he saw him too distracted, Kaiba was worried that something would happen to him on the way home, he didn't imagine that Yami would be going through such a crossroads.

If he'd known, he wouldn't have spoken to him so confidently.

Or maybe he would...

Kaiba wasn't used to comforting people. He didn't know how to do it.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that…"

Yami started saying, he didn't know why he was apologizing, maybe because he let out too much information and he was afraid it would somehow reach his friends. After all, Kaiba was about to go see Yuugi.

"Sometimes we let go our feelings with the least-expected person." Kaiba replied, stroking his rival's cheek.

Yami looked at him in amazement, Kaiba was the least suitable person to tell his feelings, that's what he would have said before he went out to cry in front of him, and now that he looked at him and heard, he felt safe.

"Just... Don't tell Yuugi any of this, please. " He begged.

Kaiba blinked confused, but he nodded.

Kaiba really thought Yuugi would be the right person to comfort him, but if he was accumulating all that anguish, it meant he couldn't talk to anyone.

He understood that feeling.

"It is not for me to disclose this, besides, it is not in my plans to see Yuugi."

It was Yami's turn to look at him confused.

"What?? Wasn't it that you were going to give him something?"

"I said I'd give him something, not see him. You don't even know what I'm going to give him." He answered as he helped Yami stand up.

"Do I have to ask?"

Kaiba chuckled. "My plans were to take you home safely, but now that I made you cry, I guess I'm not the right person."

Yami felt his heart slipping out of his chest, he didn't know exactly what to say…

Was he joking? Would Kaiba be making fun of him? Was Kaiba genuinely worried?

"You're... too kind. "

That's all he managed to say.

Kaiba looked away to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, as your boss, it's my duty to make sure you're safe, otherwise I'll be left with no one to try my new duel disc."

They continued walking, Yami had tears dried up, and a slight smile had formed on his face. He felt Kaiba's warm hand wrap his again, and it was the sensation of his fingers stroking him that distracted him from realizing that Kaiba was returning his mp3.

He looked up, startled. They again stopped walking. Kaiba looked…

...surprised.

"Are you...?" He began to ask.

Yami's heartbeat was speeded up. "W-What?!"

"Your cheeks...," Kaiba said. "Are you blushing?" Another chuckle escaped his lips as he realized this hilarious scene.

He definitely didn't see it coming, he just had to rub Yami's hand to get such a reaction.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kaiba decided to play a bit.

He took a few steps forward, preventing Yami from go backwards, took his hand down his neck and bring Yami closer to his face. He had to swallow his own shame to enjoy a little more of his rival's appearance.

Nor had he realized that as he approached he could be intoxicated with his warm breath.

Did he always had these feelings for him?

Kaiba felt very…

... strange, and at the same time felt so alive.

"Am I making you uncomfortable" He whispered sensually.

Now not only had Yami's cheeks turned red, but his entire face was red.

He liked to see him that way, and not with the watery eyes.

"O-O-Of course! You're...you're too close! "

Kaiba couldn't help but smile again. "Well, I feel too comfortable, seeing you like this... " His eyes were fixed on his rival's. "... like a tomato. "

Having said that, he finally let go and walked away to release a loud laugh.

Yami's cheeks burned furiously. He was making fun of him!

This wasn't going to stay that way…

Kaiba wasn't going to be the only one who could have fun.

Yami took advantage of the distraction and pulled the brunette's arm to bring him closer again, this time his cheek collided with his lips leaving a marked kiss in his memory. Once this was done, he let go.

The tallest had remained completely silent, he was stunned.

"Look who turned red this time. " Yami pointed out.

"S-Shut up!"

"And you stutter too! You look so cute!" He scoffed, getting Kaiba's blood up to his ears.

Yami kept laughing, it was quite hilarious to see his stubborn and arrogant rival showing himself in an overly vulnerable appearance. He wasn't going to deny that he _did_ look cute.

His laugh was silent when his arm also received a tug and his lips were drawn to his rival's, warming himself in the very heat of the saliva that make him feel goosebumps rising his arms. He had an intense feeling on his stomach as it took too long to separate, and kept feeling his mouths deeply, his body being fully embraced by his rival's strong arms.

Now they were both blushing.

They parted to get some air, and realize what they had just done.

Were they going to regret it?

Not at all.

For the first time in a long time they smiled genuinely, because they felt alive.

They wanted to live to keep seeing those eyes that gave them life, those kisses that made them feel loved, and the person who completed them.

They followed his walk home, silent, but holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, um... this kind of depression is something I felt currently, so my own way to control my feelings is writing about them. This is my first time doing it properly. (ehem, I wrote other stories in spanish that doesn't fit too much, so ... yeah) 
> 
> I wanted to write something short that shows my day to day, but also wanted to say...  
> ... a person that it's empty and lost in the dark, can find a light of hope... a support... a future. 
> 
> Anyway(?)
> 
> Hope you liked it! And if you don't... tell me why, if you want to (of course) <3


End file.
